Clement Kimberley
Clement Kimberley, also known as Clay or Cement by his close friends, is the son of the King of Vampires and the current heir to the throne. Online, he goes by the username @dullFangs, which is a reference to his own filed down fangs. Appearance Clement is young man of rather short stature with medium build and florescent pale skin. He has jet black hair, with a deep widow's peak, that is slicked back. His hair is rather short but it is long enough to almost brush his shoulders in the back. His eyes are down turned and are deep crimson red in color, with small golden flecks as well. His fangs are personally filed down, because as a child he bit through his own lip. Normally, Clement's attire is a pressed white button up shirt paired with a deep red vest, black slacks, and red cuff links, and black formal shoes. He has been seen wearing regular t-shirts, a red button-up, and a dark red suit. Most of these clothes are rather nice and seemingly expensive or handmade. Personality Clement is a rather uptight individual and is known for being calm even in the most stressful situations. He is well known for being a great public speaker and being incredibly outspoken. These traits are rather similar to his father's, since they both have the same sense of leadership. Even as a young child, Clement was a mediator and tried his best to resolve conflict and arguments. He enjoys helping others and doesn't mind having to shoulder the responsibilities of others. Despite a blatant aversion to violence, he is close friends with Dimitrius Valentine, who is notorious for being needlessly violent. This within itself is rather hypocritical of him, especially because he rarely advises Dimitri away from violent behaviors or activities. Similarly, he never points out some of Genevieve Essert's immoral behaviors either. Alongside his hypocrisy, Clement is rather stuck in his ways and has a hard time adjusting his own behavior for other people. In various instances regarding the Wolfhart twins, Nathan and Theo, he has encourage immoral means to help break the animosity between them. Several of these sparked arguments between Clement and Nathan in regards to him being too nosy in other people's lives. History Growing up, Clement has always had the pressure on him that he would be the head of the family when his father passed away. As a child, he had a grave fear of death and sickness because of the constant reminder that his father will die someday. It is unknown how he got over this fear, or if he still has it. He was kept separate from his sister in her primitive years for an undisclosed reason by their parents. This caused a deep rift between the two and they never quite got along. Clement isn't really bothered by this, especially since he isn't too fond of his sister's personality. Despite the very close and loving relationship between Clement and his parents, he finds many of their philosophies and leadership choices deplorable. This has sparked many arguments between him and his father, and various instances of them refusing to speak to each other. These were resolved only by his mother calling them both out to apologize and agree to disagree. Clement's father usually apologized with only passive aggressiveness because he felt he had no reason to apologize to a child. Ability Clement has no unique special ability. Common Vampires have their own standard abilities, but they aren't unique or specialized to each individual person. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Clement has enough strength to easily pick and throw a car. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''He is quite durable. If he were to actually be in a fight, he would be considerably harder to knock out than a human, or even an elf; however, he is rather frail in terms of other vampires. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''He is extremely agile and fast, moreso than most vampires because he has trained himself to be able to dodge and escape around enemies to avoid conflict. Relationships Nathan Wolfhart Clement has a deep love and admiration for Nathan. This is both because of a strong romantic interest, and a respect for Nathan being the kind of person he is. Clement attempted to pursue Nathan publicly, with obvious flirting and vocal expressions of his affections. However, Nathan responded poorly to these advances. Nathan suggested they could be romantic in private, and which lead to the two having a secret relationship. The two are almost inseparable, and Nathan spends a lot of time at the Kimberley estate. Genevieve Essert Clement admires her strength and sheer positive attitude. Despite a several year age gap, the two are very good friends and seem to spend quite a lot of time together. This is further noted that Genevieve spends so much time at the Kimberley estate that she has her own room. Theodore Wolfhart Clement and Theodore don't particularly like one another, and this shows through Theodore's continued jabs and insults. Clement tries to remain calm and mature in these situations but has insulted and aggressively criticized Theodore back in a few instances. Dimitrius Valentine Though, their friendship started with quite a lot of animosity on Dimitri's side, the two have formed a very close bond and strong relationship. Dimitri has the utmost respect and loyalty to Clement, and Clement has a deep admiration for Dimitri's strength and willpower. Clement has been seen as the only one, so far, to help Dimitri out of his meltdowns. Atxsos Clement trusts Atxsos to an extent, but also has a deep seeded paranoia that Atxsos is just a spy. Atxsos has been seen saying he cares quite a bit for Clement and that he finds him rather cute. Matthias Devon The two have a mutual trust of one another, based solely on their shared levelheadedness. Though, Matthias has been seen criticizing Clement for being hypocritical and a bit of a control freak. Jamie Marie Since both Jamie and Clement are children of the Dream Council, they had spent a lot of time together in their youth. Clement has no real opinion of Jamie, as they are, now, not particularly close. Trivia * Clement is left handed. He writes and does more detailed work with his left hand, but uses his right hand for almost everything else. * Clement has OCD. He double locks doors and twists knobs repeatedly. * His favorite blood is Dark Elvish. He tries to only have it on special occasions. * Clement is homosexual, and has never been interested in women. = Category:Vampires Category:Kimberley Group Category:Dream Council